The Lost Resistance Part 2: Fight for Life
by Flexis
Summary: The Kinliens are angered by the absence of their king. Things get more complicated for the colony.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The crisp night air was cooling against their flushed faces. They ran swiftly in-between trees, dodging roots and vines. The only sound was their footsteps and heavy breathing which seemed to cut through the silence. It was as if the woods themselves told the intruders they were not welcome.

William ran with ease, falling back from the group to make sure everyone made it. He watched his father's long legs move as if he wasn't working at all, and his mother's short legs working twice as hard. His gaze shifted to Leslie, who ran alongside Trent. Her long brown locks streamed behind her and cool wisps of air puffed from her mouth in time with her steady breaths. He felt a twang of guilt for leaving her.

The guilt was quickly shoved away when his mind suddenly tuned in on several voices. His mind swirled in sync with three or four other minds. He could hear their plans. He knew they were near and they were looking for them.

"Stop! Everyone Stop!" William hissed.

Everyone slowed and turned their heads to him in alarm. He motioned with his arm to come closer.

"They are coming, they are close. Hide and clear your minds. Think of the woods if you must think at all." he told them.

They all scattered, their eyes quickly snagging the best hiding area. Mulder led Scully to a thick patch of bushes. Scully winced as the branches scraped at her face and arms as they dove down.

Leslie and Trent took cover behind a large rock which was under the roots of an ancient tree. William and the two protectors laid flat in the overgrown weeds and grass across from the bushes Mulder and Scully hid in.

Every sound that nature made was magnified by their fear. William heard them approach nearer and nearer. He cleared his mind as he had taught himself to do long ago. He could make out four figures standing close to each other, guns propped in their ready hands. They stood for a long time, sensing the minds of the others.

William pulled the stiletto he had tucked into his boot and he crawled behind the four Kinliens. Mulder tensed as he saw his son stand slowly behind them. William lunged at the closest and shoved the sharp metal into the back of his neck. The Kinlien fell to the ground, green ooze bubbling out of the wound. The other three spun around and faced their King. William used all of his energy and slammed two of them into a large rock with his mind. The one he didn't throw, he lunged at, stabbing the metal into his neck.

Mulder's eyes grew large with wonder as he watched his son move with such precision and confidence.

Soon there were four bubbling bodies littering the path. William wiped the sweat from his brow and retracted the stiletto, stuffing it back into his shoe. They all stared at him, taking in the sheer realization of how powerful this boy they all once knew had really become.

"We must continue on. They will send more." William stated softly, walking ahead of them this time.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

John stood outside the entrance of the underground facility, nervously scanning the woods for signs of his daughter and the group. He heard the crackling of the earth beneath several running feet. He gripped his gun and poised himself.

His grip lightened when he saw the faces of the group emerge from the darkness the tress provided under the moonlight.

"Were you followed?" John asked, as he held the door open for all of them.

Once they were all inside, they breathed heavily and Leslie answered her father, "No, but they know we have William."

He glanced at William, holding his gaze with an icy stare. William didn't have to be a mind reader to know that John Doggett was not happy with him.

John led the group into his office where Monica was waiting. She hugged William and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and touched her cheek.

"There are new dangers hanging over our people now. We have to hold an assembly and announce William's presence and what that means for everyone," John said.

"When?" Leslie asked, shifting her weight between feet.

"Tomorrow first thing, I hesitate to even go that long," John replied.

"Why not now?" William asked.

John looked at him blankly.

When he didn't answer Leslie stepped in. "Yeah Dad, why not now? It isn't very late, and this is an emergency after all."

John looked at Monica and she nodded.

"Ok then, sound the alarm" he stated.


End file.
